Electromagnetic components, such as inductors and filters, are used in a variety of applications. In many industrial applications, inductors and filters are integral components in a wide array of machines. Important factors in the design of electromagnetic components, such as inductors include: cost, size, heat dissipation, noise level, efficiency, and inductance capacity.
Elements and steps in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been rendered according to any particular sequence. For example, steps that are performed concurrently or in different order are illustrated in the figures to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.